heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.14 - High Above The Earth
Vorpal had left a message for Superman earlier, knowing that the Man of Steel was most likely busy. He expected that- it was impossible to think of the responsibilities the man had to shoulder. Since today was a day off for him, Vorpal decided to spend it waiting at the Observation ring. The first time he saw the blue spheroid through the observation ring, he had had to have a quiet moment with himself in the bathroom to sniffle for a while. Oh, let's be frank. Cry like a baby. He couldn't really understand what it had been- maybe the realization that all of that was his home, and it was both impossibly grand and beautiful, and at the same time cosmically insignificant? He didn't know. But every time he looked at his planet now, there was still something there that made him stare for long periods of time. Superman has super-hearing. So he's not exactly... loitering, per se, but he's found a convenient place about fifty feet from the bathroom, just inside line of sight of the exit of the latrine, on the observation deck. He's leaning against a chest-high shelf that runs the length of the observatory, his cape draping down his back and against his calves. There's a quietly profound solemnity to his expression- watching the blue sphere below turn on. The sun just coming over Dubai, cresting the Earth as the Watchtower makes her pass around the planet. At the sound of Keith's exit, Superman turns and looks over his shoulder, then smiles at the man in a companionable fashion, a quiet invitation to join him. "Superman," Keith says, giving the man in blue and red a smile as he joins. "... quite a sight, isn't it?" He asks, looking over at the planet. He was looking at a planet. The reality of it really hits him- he was born in the Bronx, at one point lived in an abandoned warehouse. Now he was looking at his home planet from a satellite. "...it's one hell of a perspective call." There's a quiet moment of affirmation from the Man of Steel, acknowledging the gravity of Keith's statement. "There's a spot," he says quietly, "about fifteen miles up, just above Micronesia," Superman says. "The magnetic fields of the earth just feel... really relaxing. Like floating in salt water," he explains. "Sometimes I go there just to sit and watch. Watch the world turn. Watch the tides rise and fall. Watch lunar eclipses." He gestures vaguely. "There's so much going on down there, I never get bored with it. I could sit there all day and just listen to the water flowing." "I've never been outside of the country," the cat concedes. "Well... unless you count alternate dimensions, but it's not really the same, isn't it? I've always wanted to go to Ireland... see where my family came from. Mom said she'd take me there for my eighteenth birthday..." he trails off. Superman gestures at Earth. "Why not just go?" he asks Vorpal, turning those sincere blue eyes on the man. "Everyone deserves a day off. And it's not as if crises only emerge in New York," he adds with a wry expression. "Take a Watchtower shuttle. Head down to Dublin for a few days. Call it an official Justice League visit, represent us well, don't get too drunk, and come home before the week is out." He grins a bit, shrugging a shoulder. Keith actually chuckles at this, "I don't know I would even presume to represent the League. Actually..." He gives the man from Krypton a sidelong glance. "It's about that that I wanted to talk to you." "What's on your mind, Keith?" Superman asks, turning to face him with his whole attention. His tone is resonantly quiet- as best as he can speak softly. He does his best to not physically impose on people he chats with, but with his sheer size, it's difficult. Still, the effort is there to put Keith at his ease. "Superman... do you know what it feels like to own a suit that's too big for you?" Okay, that's an awkward way to put things, but... "I mean... a suit that you know you'll eventually grow into, as a kid?" The cat clarifies. "You mean having big shoes to fill?" Superman laughs easily, nodding. "Yeah. Every day, growing up. My folks never pushed me into it. Never made me do it. But they raised me... you can't leave something undone," he says, struggling a bit with the words. "You can't leave a criminal to escape justice. Every day of my life, growing up, I felt like... I /had/ to fix things," he says, looking back out at the Earth. "And I always worried I wasn't the man for the job.' "Yeah... about that that." Keith follows Superman's gaze back at the earth. "What I said about not thinking I could represent the League? Well... I meant it. I'm too green, too inexperienced and... well, if my mistake on the field ends up with me blowing up Detroit or something... that's gonna look bad for all of the League. And it's not fair because you've earned this with your track records and mine's just barely starting." He takes a deep breath. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be invited to join the League. It's like a dream come true. And never did I ever think I'd be saying these words but... I have to step down. Join the Young Justice League and stop being so green. And then maybe some day I'll be good enough to be a full member of the League. But I'm not... not right now. Diana sees potential in me... well, I need to make that potential into *something*. Or if you think stepping down is too... dramatic, I don't know, put me in the reserves on the League, and in the main roster for the Young Justice League?" "I'd rest a lot better," Superman says in his most reassuring tones, "if I knew you were sitting in the dugout waiting to pinch hit for me," the Man of Steel tells Vorpal. Sincerity marks his tone and his open, bright blue eyes. "I know you've got to make your own way. And maybe the Young Justice League is a way for you to make a name for yourself- get some experience under your own steam. Stand on your own feet. I'll sure miss having you around all the time, but it sounds like they're in desperate need of some leadership and some talent. You've got both, in spades," he tells Keith. "I think you could bring a lot to them." "I'm not sure I've got the leadership thing down... I'm more like the team cheerleader. But hey... if you put me in the reserves, I'll still be up here. Just not as often. And honestly, I've got a lot of things I don't know that I need to learn, and you are the world's top heroes. I've got to get my act together before I can even consider taking a shuttle over to Ireland." He grins. "Though... it's a tough decision. I love being here. It's like being in an episode of Star Trek. But with better budget." "Take the shuttle down to Ireland. Or, heck, grab a breather and I'll fly you down there myself," Superman offers with a lopsided grin. "I think you're making a major life choice here. I'd like you to do it with a clear head. Take a few days," Superman urges gently. "Relax. See the sights. Then come back at this League thing. You know you'll have a place here, no matter what," he assures Vorpal. A long, thoughtful pause. "You're right, I should take time to think about it. And I've never been to Ireland..." He looks at Superman with a lopsided grin. "Fly me there, are you serious? Like, back to Earth? Wow--- I've always wondered... I can only float, not really fly. It's fake-flight, really." "Yeah. C'mon," Superman says, walking towards an airlock with an easy step. "We'll grab you a rebreather and I'll bring you down there myself. I'll bring the suit back up when we're done," he goes so far to offer. "It'll take five minutes, tops." "You're on!" Keith says, walking over to the airlock with Superman and barely able to keep himself from bouncing on the way. He'll have to think some things over in quiet, calm reflection. But right now? He was going to fly into the earth with Superman. Screw calm reflection! For now. Category:Log